bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Toybox 3
Toybox 3 is a UK release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 4th May 1998. Episodes # Noddy and the Broken Bicycle - Poor Big-Ears! He's had an accident and his bicycle is ruined. Noddy is trying to make him feel better, but before long, he's getting into trouble instead... (From BBC Television Children's Favourites) # William's Wish Wellingtons: Sweet William - William doesn't like eating his greens, so he wishes himself to a land where everything is made of sweets. However, he soon gets sick of sweet things! (From BBC Children's Sensational Summer Fun) # Oakie Doke and the Orchestra - Oakie Doke and friends are making music with the strangest instruments - a blade of grass, a washboard and sticks. How on earth will it sound? # Pingu's First Kiss - Pingu had fallen in love with a very pretty penguin and he really wants to kiss her. The only problem is, his friends won't leave them alone together. Will he ever get his first kiss? (From Pingu the Chef) # Dinobabies: Scarebusters - Franklin is scared of everything. But one day he decides to be very brave and go into the Creepy Scary Cave alone... # Little Polar Bear: The Book - Lars has found a treasure chest. Peeps and Lena are very keen to see what's inside - and there's a hat, a telescope and a book. But who gets to play with what? # Spider!: Little Miss M - Little Miss M is having a picnic. But Spider and his friends and both the amount of noise and mess she is making. Can they scare me? (From Spider) # Fireman Sam: The Lost Ring - It's not Bella Lasagne's day. She's lost her beautiful ring and Trevor flooded her shop trying to find it for her. Fireman Sam to the rescue! (From Fireman Sam: Spot of Bother) Trailers and info * The BBC Toybox "World of Fun" advert from 1998 with many characters such as "Fireman Sam", "Pingu ", "Teletubbies", "Postman Pat ", "William's Wish Wellingtons", "Noddy", "Spider", "Oakie Doke" and "Dinobabies" which appear on video, audio cassettes, books, CD-Rom games and magazines. Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:Children's Compilations Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Category:Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:William's Wish Wellingtons Category:William's Wish Wellingtons: © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Andrew Sachs (William's Wish Wellingtons Narrator) Category:Oakie Doke Category:Oakie Doke: © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd Category:Pingu Category:Dino Babies Category:The Little Polar Bear Category:Jimmy Hibbert (The Little Polar Bear Narrator) Category:Spider Category:Spider: © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Fireman Sam Category:Fireman Sam: © S4C Category:Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:VHS videos with BBC Toybox World of Fun trailer from 1998 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Hidden Ralph Entertainment Category:Maldwyn Pope (Fireman Sam Singer) Category:Teletubbies Category:Postman Pat